Keep Your Alien Hands Of Insecto!
by roxan1930
Summary: When Insectoaurus visits area 50-something Coverton sees a perfect chance to destroy the earth but to get to Insecto he has to get past a really protective Link


**I'm calling Butterflyosaurus still Insectosaurus because I like it better and both Insecto and Sqweep are girls in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monsters VS Aliens**

**Keep Your Alien Hands Of Insecto!**

The day at area 50-something had started normally.

Everyone had breakfast, trained, blew things up with experiments, annoyed Coverton, etc.

Now both Team Monster and Team Alien were sitting around the big round table in the main room with General Monger standing at the head of the table.

"Monsters, aliens, first of all I want to congratulate all of you for the defeat of the giant chicken alien from yesterday." the man started, revering to an attack from the day before which had surprisingly been the same alien Sta'abi had been hunting for and mistook the restaurant mascot Chickie D for it.

Everyone smiled happily at that.

Well, B.O.B always smiled happily but he was B.O.B.

"And secondly. I've got a surprise for Team Monster." Monger continued.

"A surprise!" the monsters all cheered in unison while the aliens scoffed jealously.

"Oh! I love surprises! Even if they aren't for me! I always used to organize surprise birthday parties for my friends and they did the same for me!" Susan ranted excitedly.

"Perhaps it's some special chemicals I could use in my experiments?" Dr Cockroach suggested as he rubbed his hands together.

"Please don't tell me you're planning to use them to turn my scales into mini me's again." Link whined as he took a few steps away from the mad scientist.

That incident had been an absolute nightmare.

"Don't worry, I won't do that again. For now… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr C laughed his evil laugh but stopped when he noticed everyone staring at him.

Luckily for him B.O.B broke the awkward moment by loudly screaming "What's the surprise?!"

"We'll have to get outside for it." Monger said and then a huge hole opened up under the table causing all the monsters and aliens to fall down it while screaming bloody murder in panic.

After going through millions of tubes they finally reached the outside world in front of the base where the all pummeled down on top of each other with Coverton at the bottom.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" B.O.B cheered, being the only one who wasn't hurt and also being completely oblivious to the glares everyone else gave him.

"Uhg… General? Why did we need to get outside?" Susan groaned as she allowed Link and Dr C to pull her up to her feet.

Monger who had just flew there with his jetpack opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by a mighty roar.

"I know that roar everywhere!" Link gasped as his eyes widened and he smiled so wide it could rival B.O.B's smiles before he run off faster than the aliens had ever seen.

The other monsters also didn't need much time to think (even B.O.B didn't) and followed after the fish-ape-hybrid, they also moving faster than the aliens had ever seen.

"What are they getting so worked up about?" Coverton asked.

"Take a look for yourself, my skinny legged friend!" Monger chirped, apparently also happy about what was going on.

When the aliens looked up their jaws dropped at what they saw.

In front of them was a ginormous 350 feet tall butterfly!

"Insectosaurus!" the monsters all yelled as Susan grew big and they all jumped onto the big fury creature for a big group-hug.

Insectosaurus smiled and gave another happy roar.

"Hey now! Her new name is Butterflyosaurus!" Monger scolded.

"Maybe to the government but shelikes her old name better!" Link yelled back and Insecto nodded in agreement.

"Is that a butterfly? But according to my studies butterflies should only be about 1/8 to 8 inches long." Sqweep protested as she surged on her tabled thingy.

"This big girl is a mutation. You haven't met her before because she's been working at area 51-something with transporting huge things to area 52-something to area 60-something." Monger clarified for the youngest alien as he watched the monsters all chat with their biggest member with Link acting as translator so everyone understood the giant bug.

"This will be a challenge!" Sta'abi suddenly yelled, causing the general and other aliens to jump in surprise.

"Now, Now, Sta'abi! Do not do anything rash!" Coverton protested , having already figured out what the warrior alien was planning, as he looked up on at Insecto who still seemed happy and he really didn't want to know what would happen if the bug got angry because of Sta'abi attacking it.

"No! I will defeat this creature! Come, Vornicarn! For honor and glory! STAAAA'AAAABIIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sta'abi yelled stubbornly before jumping on her pet and charging at Insecto with her usual battle cry.

"Oh dear." Coverton whimpered before levitating Sqweep up and bringing them both closer to the base to that they would be the first ones back inside if things got out of hand.

Vornicarn opened his mouth and his long tongue shot out but then everyone got a huge shock as the tongue was grabbed by Link who had somehow gotten down faster than lightning and caught the tongue in his hand despite it usually hitting his face and swinging him away.

The thing that however took every most by surprise was the angry look on Link's face.

His sharp teeth were barred as he glared daggers at the purple alien.

Then like it was nothing Link used the tongue to spin Vornicarn around and toss him over all the way into Coverton who had tried to dodge but simply moved in the wrong way.

"Vornicarn!" Sta'abi yelled worriedly before glaring at Link.

"How dare you do that to Vornicarn? I will now avenge him!" she yelled as she pulled her electric spear out of nowhere and tried to stab Link who caught the electric part in his big hand.

Sta'abi grinned and waited for him to scream in pain but the grin left her face when even while it could clearly be seen that the electricity was coursing through his whole body, Link didn't even flinch and kept glaring until he used his free hand to snatch the spear out of her hands and toss it away.

Sta'abi tried to get it but Link grabbed her wrist and pulled her so close their noses were almost touching.

"Listen and listen good cause I'm not saying this again! Keep your alien hands of Insecto!" he hissed before tossing her away.

Even the rest of Team Monster was shocked at what they had seen.

Everyone was used to seeing Link trying to flirt with Sta'abi and have her beat him up because of it but now he actually beat her up without the slightest thought.

"My goodness! I knew he was protective of our ginormous friend here but I've never seen him do something like this before!" Dr C yelled as he peered down.

Insectosaurus gave a roar that sounded almost like she was asking a question.

"Well, you see, papa just got back in shape, Sweety!" Link called up to her as he struck a bodybuilder pose, having completely lost all signs of anger.

"Uhm… I think it would be better if we brought Butterflyosaurus inside." General Monger carefully said as a helicopter brought out a big light which the huge bug followed in a trance.

"It's still Insectosaurus and I'll go with her just in case!" Link yelled as he jumped and climbed his way to Insecto's head who gave a happy purr while Susan and Dr C quickly climbed off while dragging a protesting B.O.B with them.

"Sta'abi? Are you alright?" Susan asked the warrior alien who hadn't even sat up yet from where she had been thrown.

"I did not know that he could be so fierce! Suddenly I like him a lot more." Sta'abi purred as she sat up with a dreamy look on her face and everyone quickly took a step away from her and wondered whether they should be happy for Link that he finally had some of Sta'abi's affection now or be worried for him since it still was _Sta'abi_.

"I believe he has indeed never been this violent or resistant to his own pain." Sqweep said, quickly changing the subject before the other female alien could scare her even more.

"Yeah, he took everything like it was nothing. I guess 'Papa' woke up again." Susan said with a shrug.

"Papa?" Coverton asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that is one way of revering to a father, yes?" Sqweep asked, looking up at the second smartest member in the group which was Docter Cockroach.

"Indeed it is, Sqweep. Allow me to explain what is going on and how it was most likely caused." Dr C said with a nod at the pink alien before also addressing everyone else.

"Oooh! Story time!" B.O.B cheered before 'sitting' down and the others all followed his example.

After clearing his throat Dr C started "You all know how Susan was the last monster to be captured by area 50-something, right?" everyone nodded "Before her, came myself, before me came B.O.B, before him came Insectosaurus and Link was the first monster to end up here-" everyone made a sound of surprise at hearing that "- so with Link being the first and Insectosaurus being the second, Link was of course the first to actually meet her. With it being only the two of them they had more than enough time to bond which has also resulted in Link learning how to understand Insectosaurus. That is by the way also how we all know the Insectosaurus is female. Their bonding also of course resulted in a strong friendship and upon learning how Insectosaurus despite her size was still quite vulnerable, Link became more protective of her. Kind of like a father and daughter. Soon it even came to the point where Insectosaurus truly started to believe of Link as her father and Link didn't mind so he has always played along and now they share one of the strongest family-bonds ever. It is so powerful in fact that it allows them moments where they are able to do things no single person would expect from them, like how Link demonstrated just mere moments ago." the scientist explained the complete story with some extra details to make it more understandable.

When he was done he looked at his audience.

Susan seemed really touched and Dr C could practically already hear her yell "Awww! That's so sweet!", Sta'abi was petting Vornicarn with a rare tender look in her eyes as if she was thinking about her own bond she and her pet had, Sqweep look like she was in deep thought, probably trying to figure out if she should try to study special bonds, B.O.B was just staring into space with his usual huge smile and Coverton looked simply bored.

Suddenly B.O.B gasped, making everyone jump.

"You guys! I just realized something! Don't you think that Link really wants to make sure Insecto is fine all the time?!" the blue blob asked and at hearing him exclaim something they just all said everyone just sighed and rolled their eyes.

"I can indeed see how your friend Insectosaurus would be vulnerable. She appears to be easily distracted and could so be easily controlled." Sqweep said, looking up at Susan who nodded.

Coverton perked up at hearing that.

"Easily controlled, you say?" the gray alien asked softy with a sinister smile as he tapped his fingers together.

Moments later he was in his room talking to the green mist that came out of his chair and allowed him to talk to 'The Grand Coverlord' whenever he had a plan to destroy the planet earth.

"The beast is truly ginormous, even dwarfing that 50 foot tall monster woman. I just need to figure out how to control it and then all the humans will be destroyed." he explained to the floating head that never talked back before performing an evil laugh.

"Henry told you to stop laughing like that didn't he?" Henry the janitor suddenly asked as he magically appeared only a few feet away from Coverton.

Coverton yelped in surprise and quickly waved the green mist away.

"And controlling that butterfly would be a like winning the lotto. Chances are one to a million. When the monsters were still prisoners The Missing Link once nearly broke a guy's arm for pulling only one strand of fur out of her." Henry said before walking away.

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten about that musclebound monster. Nothing to worry thought. I will control that butterfly-monster sooner than you can say 'bye bye earth!'" Coverton mused before leaving his room.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey, Link! Sqweep would like to try to study Insecto for a bit. You don't mind, right?" Susan said as she approached the fish-ape with Sqweep in her arms and Dr C walking on her left.

"Sure, go ahead. I know you wouldn't do anything bad, Sqweep." Link said, looking over his shoulder at the pink alien who smiled happily as her antennas glowed green.

"Wait a minute! You and I have known each other much longer so how come you never gave me permission to study Insectosaurus?!" Dr C yelled.

"Because unlike you Sqweep doesn't do a creepy laugh!" Link answered and having nothing to counter that the doc shut up while Susan had to fight to keep herself from laughing.

With having given his permission to the youngest alien and putting the doc in his place Link went back to controlling something with a panel with handles attached to it.

"If I may ask, Link, what are you doing?" Dr C asked.

"Just taking care of my girl here. Those people at the other military places just don't get that fur needs to be regularly brushed." Link answered as he looked up and following his gaze the other three only then noticed that they were on a catwalk above the ground and Insecto was standing a bit away from it with her eyes nearly closed as she purred in pleasure as two huge brushes that were about as big as Susan when she was Ginormica were being run through her fur by huge metal claws that were apparently being controlled by Link at the moment.

"Really now? But I believe she was never brushed when we were still prisoners." Dr C said and Susan nodded in agreement.

"Why do you two think I climbed onto her and run my hands through _all_ her fur every day?" Link countered.

"You did that to act as a substitute hairbrush?" Susan asked in surprise to which her friend nodded.

"It is indeed necessary for furry creatures everywhere to have their fur untangled and cleaned from any bacteria that house themselves in dirt that ends up in the creature's fur. It being a standard thing while taking care of something with a lot of fur _everyone_ knows that." Sqweep said, completely oblivious she had once _again_ insulted other people.

"But I was never allowed to have any pets besides a goldfish!" Susan whined while Dr C looked like he wanted to strangle the pink alien who innocently blinked up at him.

Curious to what was going on Insecto roared something.

"Don't worry! This happens all the time!" Link called up to her.

Sqweep looked amazed at how he understood the butterfly as if she was speaking English.

Sure, she had been told that they were the first monsters to meet each other but to see how Link understood just a bunch of roars was amazing.

"What do you wanna know, kid?" Link asked, turning towards Sqweep with a smile.

"I would like to know as much as possible! Like how did she turn this big?" Sqweep exclaimed excitedly.

Chuckling Link used his tail to swing her up onto his shoulders and started telling about how Insecto had been mutated.

Susan smiled tenderly at the scene.

Link may be a little too macho and all but he was a great father-figure towards not only Insecto but also Sqweep as was being demonstrated at the moment.

He always was more patient with them then others were and he always protected them like how earlier that day he attacked Sta'abi to protect Insecto and other times let himself get slingshot onto the X-25 car to save Sqweep and nearly broke his bones to shield her from the fall they made and how that time when those alien swearwords were being said he had grabbed Sqweep right away to try and get her to safety when the Q-word had been said.

Heck, he sometimes even acted a little as a father for B.O.B!

Then the door opened again and Susan had to resist a groan when Coverton came floating in.

"Ah! So this is where so many of you are!" the grey alien greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"Uhm… Yeah?" Susan murmured awkwardly.

"Do you need us for something?" Dr C asked, feeling just as awkward as Susan did.

"Oh, I just wanted to see this wondrous creature a little better." Coverton answered casually as he flew next to Link who raised an eyebrow.

Insect gave a curious purr as she leaned closer.

So closed that the air from her nostrils blew everyone's hair back.

"Y-yes! Perfect! I have seen enough and I've seen it greatly!" Coverton yelled with a fake smile as he held his hands up to try to shield himself.

Insecto roared and stood back straight.

"This hairstyle really doesn't work for me." Susan groaned, her hair staying the same way it was when being blown away.

Insecto lowered her head as if apologizing.

"Oh! No, no, no, Insecto! You don't have to apologize! You didn't mean for it to happen!" the woman quickly reassured her.

That was when Vornicarn also came running inside the room with Sta'abi hot on his tail.

Seeing everyone else in his way Vornicarn had no other choice but to stop and when he did his owner jumped onto his back and started pounding his head.

"Spit him out! Spit him out now!" she yelled and just as everyone was about to ask who the purple alien had swallowed he obeyed and spit B.O.B out.

He didn't really seem to mind as he was giggling happily to himself.

"Do we even want to know why your pet had eaten B.O.B, Sta'abi?" Dr C asked with a annoyed look on his face.

"No. No, you don't want to know." Sta'abi answered dryly as she glared at Vornicarn who whimpered.

"Hey, Link! Are you brushing Insecto again? Guess this works much better than using only your hands, huh?" B.O.B asked as he motioned over to the giant hairbrushes, earning a surprised look from everyone except Link who nodded.

"How did you know that?!" Dr C asked incredulously.

"Uh… Why else would Link everyday run his hands through _all_ her fur? Duh!" B.O.B asked sarcastically and both the doc and Susan blushed at realizing how obvious it indeed was.

Especially if _B.O.B_ noticed it!

Then Sta'abi realized Link was also there and remembering how fierce he had been earlier and how she liked that she quickly went up next to him and linked their arms.

"W-what the-" Link murmured as he looked at her but shut up when her face was only inches away from his.

"Listen, I realize I have never been to appreciative towards you but how about we change that, my strong muscled man?" the yellow alien purred and while Link had always wanted this to happen, now that it was he couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Oh! Won't you look at that, Insecto! We're done brushing you already!" he quickly called up his friend who smiled and nodded.

"That is good to hear. Then why don't we take some time to ourselves?" Sta'abi asked as she leaned even closer to Link while he leaned back.

"Sta'abi! There's a child here!" Susan, Dr C and Coverton yelled in unison as Susan quickly pulled Sqweep to her and covered the kid's ears.

"Yeah… that sounds nice and all but I… gotta check on Insecto's food! It's almost dinnertime, you know?" the hybrid yelled and the pulled his arm free and bolted out of the room, came back, typed some on the panel he used to brush Insecto, and bolted away again.

"You will not get away so easily! After him, Vornicarn!" Sta'abi yelled as she and her pet charged after Link.

Just as the door closed behind them a big flashlight appeared and lead Insecto away.

"She really likes lights, doesn't she?" Sqweep asked, motioning to Insecto as she followed the light.

"Yep! Just shine a light in front of her and she'll always follow!" B.O.B chirped.

Nobody noticed Coverton smirk at that.

So all he needed to do was shine a light in the beast's eyes and it could destroy everything for him?

Half an hour later it was dinnertime and everyone was eating tortilla's that had a special extremely hot sauce in them.

It was in fact so hot that when a soldier literally spewed fire when only pouring one teeny tiny drop in his mouth after he had been dared to.

The monsters and aliens however didn't care and Sta'abi simply grabbed a whole bottle of the sauce and drank from it like it was water.

As everyone ate nobody noticed Coverton sneak off.

He chuckled evilly as he made his way through the millions of hallways and stopped at the door of the room where Insecto was eating some weird mush.

The butterfly looked up from her meal and gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, you want to know what I'm doing here?" the gray alien asked and she nodded.

"I simply wanted to show this." Coverton answered as out of his chair flew a small robot that shined a light in her eyes.

Sure enough Insecto's pupils grew big as she crooned at the sight.

"Why don't you take a better look?" Coverton suggested and made the robot fly away with Insecto unfortunately oblivious as she simply followed the thing, too deep in her trance to noticed all the things she knocked down as she walked.

Sirens blared and soldiers ran around shouting orders at each other to try to get whatever was happening under control.

The monsters and aliens who had all been eating peacefully a few seconds ago run towards Monger who was shouting the most orders.

"General, what's going on?" Susan asked for all of them.

"Take a look for yourselves!" Monger answered as one of the screens popped to life and showed Insecto as she walked straight through walls and all to get to the robot with the light.

"Somehow Butterflyosaurus has spotted a light and now she's destroying the whole base in her trance." he explained.

"Oh no!" the giantess yelled worriedly.

"It seems that the light shining into our friend's eyes is coming from a small robot. Where did that robot come from?" Dr C asked as he squinted his huge eyes in thought.

"No idea!" Coverton yelled as he poked his head into the conversation, trying to sound like he didn't have anything to do with it.

"Well, whatever caused it, I do know that if Butterflyosaurus doesn't stop soon we'll have to take drastic measures." Monger said calmly, oblivious or simply not caring about the horrified looks the monsters had on their faces.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in unison.

"**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!**" Link roared as he grabbed the general by his collar.

"Link! Let go of him!" Susan yelled as she and Dr C pulled at him and B.O.B looked on worriedly, not knowing what to do.

"W-we don't have a choice!" Monger wheezed as he struggled to breath.

This was one of those moments where he hated the fact that some of his colleagues were monsters that could easily kill him if they wanted.

"The light is coming from some robot, right? Dr Cockroach, Sqweep, can't either of you hack into it?" Susan asked.

As soon as she said it both geniuses brought out their gadgets and started typing but both ended up getting an electric shock with Sqweep only getting one big enouh to make her flinch and drop het tabled while Dr C was completely electrocuted.

Coverton smirked at that, happy that he had put extra security-codes in the robot.

"Perhaps you won't have to hurt Insectosaurus. Maybe the monsters are able to get through to her and make her stop." Sqweep suggested helpfully while at the same time hiding behind Vornicarn but not from Link but from Sta'abi who was once again staring at the 'fierce Link'.

The monsters all perked up at that.

"General, as much as I hate to admit it, Sqweep is right. You've got to allow us to try and get Insectosaurus to stop without the need of violence!" Dr C shouted with a pleading look in his eyes.

Seeing him and his friends look at him like that Monger gave in.

"Fine, you all get one chance each but if you fail I'll have no other choice but to bring out the fire." he said calmly.

"You won't regret it!" Susan promised and with that she grew herself into Ginormica and run off with the guys hot on her heels.

Meanwhile Insecto had gotten outside and was still following the robot.

"Insecto!" Susan yelled as she was the first to get outside and without thinking she jumped onto the butterfly's back and started to climb to her face.

When she reached her destination she waved her hand in Insecto's face and called her name but it was no use.

Coverton used his telekinesis to make the robot make a sharp turn with Insecto doing the same and Susan losing her balance and falling off.

"Insectosaurus! You need to stop! You're destroying everything! Please!" Dr C yelled and he jumped up and down and waved his arms.

"Pretty please with lots and lots of rainbow sprinkles on top?!" B.O.B added childishly but they both ended up getting stepped on.

"It's useless! Talking doesn't seem to work!" Dr C cried as he pulled himself up.

"You mean _your_ kind of talking doesn't work!" Link shot back, earning himself confused looks.

"What do you mean?" B.O.B asked.

"I mean I'm gonna do something I haven't done in over fifty years…" the fish-ape growled.

"Back up. Gimme some space." he ordered and despite being confused the others obeyed and run a few feet back.

Link took a few deep breaths before taking a huge one and…

"**RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**" he let out a roar unlike anything any of them had ever heard.

It did however seem to work as Insecto broke from her trance and turned to look down at her best friend.

She roared something that sounded like a question and instead of answering in words Link roared back and soon they were having a full conversation in roars and growls.

After a while Insecto seemed to realize what had happened and guiltily lowered her head.

Link just smiled and motioned for her to lean down and when she did he petted her nose in comfort.

Realizing everything was safe the others came closer again.

"Link? What was that just now?" Dr C asked carefully.

"Me talking in my old language!" the fish-ape chirped, having gone back to speaking English.

"What?!" not only his monster pals but also the aliens, Monger and some soldier shouted.

"Come on, guys! Did any of you really think I could always talk English?" Link chuckled.

"Yes! Yes, you speak multiple languages!" yelled an annoyed Coverton.

He probably wouldn't have been so annoyed if that ability hadn't been the thing to stop Insecto on her rampage.

Suddenly the robot he had used had its batteries die out and fall down next to Coverton.

"The robot!" Sqweep yelped.

"Wait a minute… Coverton! What is your name doing on it?!" Susan yelled angrily.

The long legged alien had to resist the urge to slap his forehead for leaving his name on the thing.

"Oh dear! Something must have gone wrong in my system and it must have launched itself" he quickly put on an act even though nobody except B.O.B bought it.

Then Insecto roared something again.

"What do you mean with 'I forgive him'?!" Link yelled up at her and the others also looked shocked.

Insecto simply brought her head down and licked Coverton despite him trying to stop her, resulting in him flying up and coming down soaked in drool.

"Ahem… Well, this has been nice and all but I believe it's time that Butterflyosaurus leaves for home again." Monger spoke up.

The monsters all pouted but complied, sharing some hugs, promises and getting licked before Insecto flapped her huge pink wings and took off into the sky with her friends waving and shouting goodbyes at her.

"Well, all's well that ends well, right?" Coverton said and was about to leave only to nearly slam into Link who was giving a death-glare.

"Everything is well for most of us but not for you! Insecot might have forgiven you but I didn't so you have a five second head-start before I chase after you and beat you up!" he growled and knowing he was serious Coverton let out a girly scream and flew away with Link hot on his trail.

"If Insecto coming and leaving here means Link beating up Coverton I really can't wait for her next visit." Susan said with a smirk to Dr C who smirked back and nodded in agreement while B.O.B who thought there was a game of tag going on cheered Link on to get Coverton.

**The End**

**I just thought it was a shame that Insectosaurus never appeared on the show so here! Please review and read my other stories! **


End file.
